Note
by silverwolf-fox
Summary: ONESHOT! Kurt writes a note that ended up in the hands of the one person who he didn't want to see it. KurtxKitty KittyxKurt Kurty


**Can't remember where the inspiration for this one-shot came from.**

**Oh well.**

**Review**

**--**

It was early in the morning, as in very early, as in 3 a.m., when Kurt was sitting at the table in the kitchen, pencil in hand, with a piece of paper in front of him. His half-sister, Rogue, had noticed how out of it he's been lately but he wouldn't tell her anything so she suggested doing this. Writing down everything that was bugging him in a letter to the person causing you trouble but don't give it to them. Thankfully it was working. He scratched the top of his head with his spaded tail, deciding how he was supposed to finish it. After a moment of consideration he simply signed his name.

That's when he heard someone moving about upstairs. Kurt, not wanting to be caught, hastily put the pencils he had gotten out away and through away the excess paper he had scribbled all over for ideas. The person was coming down the stairs. Kurt quickly 'bamph-ed' out of the room and the cloud of smoke had just cleared before Kitty walked into the kitchen.

She looked around, making sure no one was watching, as she opened up the fridge and started grabbing out some food before she saw a piece of paper on the table. The phrase, curiosity killed the kat, ran through her mind as she walked over to it. It was written in German so it had to be Kurt's but why would he leave it here. Even though she knew it was "morally wrong" she peeked at the note and, judging by how it was styled, guessed it was a letter, though it could be anything since she had no idea what was written. She looked at the first word and after a minute or two decided on a way to say it.

_Hey wait a minute, didn't Kurt call me something like this the other day?_ she thought to herself quietly. Was it a letter to her? Well how was she supposed to read it? After a moment Kitty decided to take it up to her room. Maybe an idea would come to her.

--

Kurt rested on his bed, pillow over his face. What was he going to do? When he teleported back to his room he had forgotten the precious paper on the table. He had waited a few minutes before going back but it was gone. Well it wasn't all that bad. No one else in the Institute could read German so if they saw it they'd know it was his and give it back to him in the morning. At least no one would know what it said, least of all Kitty.

Right?

--

Kitty was on her stomach staring at the note. Her interest in it peaked since it was written in a different language. She was pretty sure it was for her but Kurt knew she didn't speak German so why would he write it like this. Maybe it was supposed to be a secret for her eyes only but that still didn't clear up how she was going to read it.

She snapped her fingers. _Of course! I, like, totally forgot!_ Kitty leaped off her bed and knelt beside her closet. Ghosting her upper body through, she looked around before pulling out a thick book.

English-German, German-English Dictionary.

_He must have remembered that he gave this to me for Christmas last year!_ Her eyes shined as she opened up the pages and began translating.

**Kätzhen,**

**Ich liebe dich.**

**Kurt**

Kitty flipped through the pages and when she found the word in English she wrote it down on a separate sheet of paper. It didn't take ten minutes before she had a decent translation of it in English. She read over her work and her eyes widen as her jaw dropped. Was she positive she did it right? She took the time to go back through the dictionary to check.

It was all correct.

_Kitty,_

_I love you._

_Kurt_

Was he being serious when he wrote this? Rogue had been joking around with her saying Kurt liked her but she had never taken the goth's words seriously.

--

A week had passed since Kurt had forgotten the letter in the kitchen and he was starting to get worried. No one had brought it back to him. _Oh no! What if someone managed to translate it?_ But he didn't think like that. It was impossible. But equally important to the missing note, he was under the impression that Kitty was avoiding him. She's been in her room all day and whenever he asked if she wanted to do something she'd say she was busy.

It happened to start the day he lost the message.

_Oh, mein Gott!_ Kurt freaked out in his head. Don't say she was the one who found it! But even if she did, surely she couldn't translate it. It was impossible. Absolutely impossible. Completely and undeniably impossible.

--

Kitty couldn't think of what to do. Every day this week she's looked at the letter trying to decide what to do. This note put a whole new perspective on things. Did she feel the same way? He was sweet, cute in his own fuzzy way, and a lot of fun to be around. She had mused around in her thoughts for days before she finally decided.

She knew what to do.

--

Kurt was hanging from his chandelier by his tail. He finally set his mind that it got thrown away so that nobody saw it. Well at least it had helped him get his feelings out without actually having to tell someone. He sighed and poofed to the ground just as something was pushed underneath his door. Tilting his head curiously he picked up a small piece of paper and instantly recognized the writing on it as his own. Untouched. He sighed again, but this time out of relief. He looked at the words again before he noticed visible markings through the paper. He flipped it over and his golden eyes widened in shock.

It was a message for him in German.

**Für Kurt,**

**Ich liebe ditch, zu.**

**Mit liebe, Kätzhen**

Kurt stared at the words, his mind not comprehended exactly what it was he was looking at. After a minute his blue fur flushed purple as the realization came to him. Not only was Kitty the one to find the letter but she had somehow managed to figure out what it said! But did she actually mean what she had written? It wasn't possible! There was no way she could feel like that towards a "fuzzy blue elf" as some had a habit of calling him.

He couldn't make himself do anything for the rest of the day. Eventually Kurt ended up going to bed, the note on his desk.

--

It was late at night. Kitty looked around and carefully phased through any wall or ceiling/floor that ended up in her way. She finally passed through the doorway leading into a certain blue boy's room. She stalked over to the bed and kneeled beside it. After a moment she caressed his furry cheek before planting a light kiss on his forehead. He started to stir a bit which shocked her and, not wanting to get caught, instantly phased straight through the floor. Her plan had been to wake him up and talk to ensure no one else would be listening but he looked too peaceful. She could wait until tomorrow to talk to him. Kitty started back towards her own room.

--

Kurt woke up earlier than he normally preferred but he got up anyway to stare at the letter on his desk. Yup. The same words as yesterday were still on it.

_For Kurt,_

_I love you, too._

_With love, Kitty_

He sighed. He'd have to speak with Kitty today. It could easily have been some kind of mistake. Kurt looked back at the note and smiled.

But then, maybe not.

**--**

**Was this okay? I'm not absolutely sure but I hope y'all liked it.**

**Not a single word was spoken throughout this one-shot.**

**Review please.**


End file.
